


Packet

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 100 words challenge [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 100 words, Fluff, can be read as platonic or romantic, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: Arin loves to torture Brian with his terrible jokes.
Relationships: Arin Hanson & Brian Wecht, Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht
Series: 100 words challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Packet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Packet

Halfway through lunch, Arin pulled out a cigarette packet, placing it on the table.

Brian raised an eyebrow. _Since when does he-?_

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to make this _a cigarette lighter_ , would you?”

Brian paused, having long since gotten used to Arin’s nonsensical questions. “Do-”

“No worries,” Arin interrupted, “I got this.” Maintaining eye contact, he pulled out one cigarette and held it, waiting.

Silence. A deadpan stare.

Then Brian was walking away.

“Aw, c’mon,” Arin called, “that was good!”

“You’re dead to me.”

“You love me!”

Brian shook his head, smiling. “And you’re lucky I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> How do you make a packet of cigarettes a cigarette lighter?  
> Take one out!  
> Thank you, internet, for introducing this horrible joke to me that I'm absolutely going to take and use on people :D


End file.
